We're On Fire
by MimixIshidax
Summary: She doesn't bother to pretend like there won't be a next time because she knows there will be. And she'd hate herself later for the betrayal laced with in her soul, but right now all she feels is him. One-shot.


---x---

_Her body moves like a river, but her fingers taste like fire  
__She holds the hand of the devil and she thinks she's free_

He feels her, even though she's across the room. He follows her with his gaze latched on her, the way her hips sway and her hands touch her body. He feels his tongue dart over his lips as a groan of anticipation tumbles out of his mouth. She is completely immersed in herself and he can't help but want her more because of it. And no matter how many times he's had her before, he wants her again. It's _never_ enough.

He plans his moves carefully, he wants to make sure his timing is just right. It's not about the amount of alcohol she consumes, because that never matters. On her soberest nights she's given into him with out a single complaint. No, it's about being discreet. Making sure no one makes the connection between the two of them, that there could be anything more than their mutual indifference. Because above the surface, that's all they'd ever see.

_She knows the hands of the devil  
__Cos she's lost her key to heaven  
__But I found her heart beat rhythm, deep inside_

But underneath it all, he wanted her like he never wanted anyone before. And he would convince himself that it's physical, make himself believe she didn't mean much. But in a remote region of his mind, he knew that couldn't be more deluded. That all the convincing and believing in the world wouldn't change the truth, she meant something to him and she always would. But he also knew she would never be the love of his life. He'd never share with her the stability of a relationship because the two of them would never last.

Like dysfunction in a bottle they'd be doomed from the start.

He stares around at the people he couldn't care less about. They all were preoccupied with their meaningless trivialities whether it was Tai and Davis with their beer pong, Zoe and Ken in the upstairs bedroom, Tk and Kari cuddling on a couch or Yolie drinking herself under the table. None of them meant anything right now. Not even his girlfriend that left the party early because she thinks she's above the social scales of high school.

All that did was that she was alone, the boys hanging beside her had all but given up, and she'd be willing.

He gets off the chair he'd been occupying the entire night and strides through the many dancers partially fornicating on the floor. She's dancing by herself as if she's the only one in the room and he figures she may as well be in her underwear for as much as she cares. The thought alone makes him walk faster, feeling he'd never reach her in time. But watching her as he walks, he's mesmerized. She's the most beautiful, broken thing he's ever seen. And for some reason, he can never look away.

_Her soul is stripped like wire, strung out an old desire  
__I'll have her back in my arms and set her free_

He finally reaches as her back is turned to him. He puts a cool hand on her arm and she immediately turns around. She knows his touch more than she knows her own and she's never mistaken. With a lazy smile and come hither eyes she gazes at him. "Well, Well. It's about time you showed up" She says, an eye brow raised.

He doesn't acknowledge her greeting, just slightly tightens his grip around her arm and pulls her behind him. She doesn't protest one bit, just keeps her smile in place. She trails a finger along his spine as she presses her lips to his ear. "You're so eager tonight; could it be that you haven't been around in a while?" She wonders as his pace quickens up the stairs.

He answers with a grunt as his eyes scan for the nearest bedroom. "You know why" He mutters.

He feels her tense as he mentions it and he feels a slight pang of guilt. He knew what he was doing and what they were doing was wrong, on every level.

"Didn't you miss me?" She asks as he pulls her into a vacant bedroom.

"But you know I did" He puts his hands on her hips, a lazy grin on his face.

She looks up at him through lust ridden eyes. "Good. Because I was starting to feel cheap" She says ruefully as he presses her back against the door.

"Never" He murmurs before attaching his lips to her neck.

Immediately she can feel herself slipping away. "Mhmm" She presses herself against him, feeling his heart beat against hers. As she feels him through his jeans, she feels her own heart beat faster.

She pulls his mouth up to hers, feeling his lips against mold against hers in the most perfect way. And in another space and time, she'd think that this meant that they were supposed to be together. In some way this was a sign that they were made for each other, but she knew what this was. Out of convenience and desire, they found each other. And she knew he had someone else and he'd probably end up marrying her. And she knew that she'd find someone too. But in this moment, she didn't care.

"I need you" She breathes against his lips. "I need you now" She repeats, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

_These voices sound like choirs  
__But there's only one that I hear  
__Her voice sounds so clear and she's here with me_

Like his clothes had just burned him, he strips off his shirt and throws it into a remote corner of the room. Knowing he'd have to look for it later and it would be a mission, but he didn't think twice. He tugs on the ribbons of her shirt with frustrated hands as her lips melt against his chest.

After more than a few failed attempts he all but rips it off her body and throws it to the ground. "Wear a less complicated shirt next time" He growls, smashing his mouth against hers, his tongue darting over lips.

She doesn't bother to pretend like there won't be a next time because she knows there will be. She could hate herself later for the betrayal laced with in her soul because right now all she can feel is him.

She slips of her denim mini and steps out of it, kicking it away with her foot. Her hands travel from his chest to his belt, pulling at it haphazardly as she doesn't break their embrace. She couldn't take her mouth away from his for even a moment. Finally he pushes his hands off and takes it off himself. "No fun" She says against his lips as her kisses travel to his jaw. "You have to let me do something" She whispers as her hands work on his buttons.

His jeans fall down like her skirt had moments before and he doesn't want to wait anymore. He could feel the heat radiate off her body, so close that it could burn him. If he let her. But she felt the same heat, and together they made an ember so callous, so scalding it could burn this city to the ground.

_We're on fire, hold me close to you  
__Let me see right through_

She feels him rip of her underwear and instead of being angry it excites her, later she'd brood over the twenty five dollar lace she'd never be able to wear again but right now she wraps her legs around his waist. His hands reach underneath her, hoisting her higher as he carries them over to the bed. Out of all the articles of clothing he carelessly strewn around the room, he knew exactly where her underwear had fallen. And he'd probably tuck it into his pocket before he left.

She tosses off the last piece of clothing she has on before he lays her underneath him. For a moment he lets himself get lost in her beauty. Because as she lays in her most innocent form underneath him, he can see her for what she is. And she's more exquisite than he can bear. It's not her nudity that throws him off but more the vulnerability that always gets to him. But only for a moment.

_And when she radiates her face reflects into my eyes  
__I'll always understand her deep inside_

When he comes back to the present, she's got his boxers off and looks up at him through impatient hazel eyes. "I really don't wanna wait anymore" She complains, trailing her mouth against his bicep.

He nods.

Before long he's with in her and she's always more familiar than he ever recalls. She brings his face down and sucks his bottom lips between her teeth. "More" She breathes against him.

He complies and gets gratification in the form of her legs squeezing tighter around his waist. His fingers dig into her hips as he catches a glimpse of her face. Contorted in pleasure and an undertone of longing, he feels himself getting lost again.

Until her tongue trails along his neck, her teeth scraping against skin. "I'm so close" He hears her moan in his ear and he can feel himself teetering on the same edge. When her teeth bare into his shoulder, it's enough to send him over. But not before she comes with him.

_She takes me higher to the moment where I lose my mind  
__She'll always understand me deep inside._

She feels the waves of contentment lap over her body as he collapses beside. Their breaths coming out in short, detached puffs. She meets his gaze as she does after every time and he holds it there with a deep blue stare. She knows what he won't say and she conveys what she can't. The unspoken agreement giving them more closure than words ever would because she knows he understands her, deep inside. And she pays him the same courtesy.

As he brings her to rest against his chest, she can feel his heart beat again. Only this time, it doesn't beat for her anymore.

His fingers follow an absent minded trail up and down her arm, knowing the time to part is approaching soon. He didn't want to leave her, he would never admit that, but he knows he can't stay. Neither of them can. The fantasy world they'd built around themselves would fall away soon enough and each would have to face reality. And someday, they'd have to face the reality of what they did and continue to do. But until that day, he knew they'd keep doing it.

He brings her lips to his as a sort of goodbye and she holds on for just a second longer than she should have. He doesn't mind but he does notice. Because he holds on for that second too. "I'll see you around Mimi" He mutters, lifting himself out of the nameless bed and with one final look he sets his feet on ground.

She waits until he leaves before she gets up too. Feeling a bit lonelier than she'd been before.

She doesn't mind it though and as she puts on her clothes and smoothes her hair, she feels a small smile grace her lips. Her underwear is gone.

_Oh baby, we're on fire_

---x---

**A/N:** I heard this song and just the name inspired me. All of a sudden I had this one-shot with details and a plot running through my head and I couldn't wait to write it! The song is We're on Fire by _Northern Room_ and my iTunes count says I've played about seventeen times while I wrote this. I really like this; I think its some of my best work. I hope you enjoy this random Mimato one-shot. Drop a comment if you please!

Also, it is a Mimato, I know I didn't use names, that was on purpose but it's supposed to be between Matt and Mimi. All though you could make it between who ever you want, I guess, cos I didn't use names. Anyway, review if you'd like

**Ciao**

-Chris


End file.
